Das größere Wohl
by Sajid
Summary: Die Menschheit verlor durch den Krieg alles. Er zerstörte Familien, Städte, Völker. Doch es gibt auch diejenigen denen der Krieg Macht gab. Berühmtheit gab. Sie profitierten, überschritten Grenzen, nutzten alles um ihrer Seite den totalen Sieg zu ermöglichen. Doch letztenendes sind auch sie nur Menschen. Und Menschen verlieren.
1. Reflexion

**Reflexionen**

_Sie nannten mich einen Soldaten._

_Sie nannten mich einen Krieger._

_Sie nannten mich einen Helden._

_Pathetischer Unsinn. _

_Sie sagten ich würde für Freiheit kämpfen._

_Sie sagten ich würde für Gerechtigkeit kämpfen._

_Sie sagten ich würde für Frieden kämpfen._

_Vorstellungen von einem Führer die das Fußvolk hat._

_Ich sage, ich lebte den Krieg._

_Ich sage, ich beherrschte den Krieg._

_Ich sage, ich liebte den Krieg._

_Er gab mir eine Aufgabe._

_Er gab mir Autorität._

_Er gab mir Macht._

_Doch dann ist es vorbei, und der Mensch bezahlt mit allem, was er besitzt._

_Hanno Black_


	2. Inferno

**I. Inferno**

Heftige Regenschauer durchzogen die stürmische Nacht, Blitze erhelten den Himmel und Donner grollte über die Schottischen Highlands. In der Senke eines von bewalteten Hügeln umgebenen Tals lag ein altes Herrenhaus. Es schien alt und doch mächtig, fast wie das unwirtliche Land welches es großräumig umgab. Kleine Türme, deren Grundfesten noch aus dem Mittelalter zu stammen schienen umgaben kleine Innenhöfe und das Grundstück wurde von einem schmiedeeisernen Zaun begrenzt. Der zentrale Zugangsweg wurde von einem großen Tor unterbrochen über dem die Worte "Tojuors pur" in ein metallenes Schild eingegraben waren.  
Vor eben jenem Tor standen 3 Gestalten in dunklen Umhängen und mit weißen Totenkopfähnlichen Masken. Ein vierter stand ohne jegliche Verdeckung des Gesichts vor ihnen, doch diese hatte er nicht nötig, sein Gesicht verursachte mehr Terror als es jede Maske ermöglicht hätte. Zügig und doch mit angemessenem Schritt traten die Schatten durch das Tor und den Regen und näherten sich der Tür, wo sie anscheinend bereits erwartet wurden.

Ein Lichtstrahl erhellte kurz die Dunkelheit und wenige Augenblicke später war der Hof bereits wieder leer, als wäre nie jemand dort gewesen.  
Im Inneren des Gebäudes jedoch fand ein Treffen statt welches Geschichte schreiben sollte. Der Besucher gebot seinen Gefährten außer Hörweite stehen zu bleiben und setzte sich nach der Aufforderung des Gastgebers in einen teuer aussehenden Ledersessel inmitten eines großräumigen Saales, dessen Funktion wohl in der Begrüßung wichtiger Gäste und dem Ausrichten kleinerer Empfänge lag.

Der Gastgeber, ein Mann mitte 40, eine beeindruckende Gestalt, groß, breitschultrig und mit Nachtschwarzem Haar, setzte sich ebenfalls. Sein ganzes Auftreten strahlte Autorität aus, er schien jemand zu sein der gewohnt war das andere, niedere im dienten und hofierten. Zunächst schien sich das Gespräch um unwichtige Dinge zu handeln. Floskeln wurden ausgetauscht und Wünsche erwiedert, doch dann kam die Unterhaltung eindeutig zu einem Wendepunkt. Der Gast schien voller Eifer einen Punkt darzulegen und sein Gegenüber schien im mit einem Nicken zustimmen zu wollen, doch runzelte plötzlich die Stirn. Während es zunächst so schien als würden zwei ebenbürtige Männer miteinander reden so kippte diese Illusion. Der Besucher versuchte seinen Anspruch und seine Überlegenheit deutlich zu machen und geriet in eine wohl einkalkulierte Erregung und gestikulierte wild. Doch dieses Verhalten stieß keineswegs auf Gegenliebe. Stattdessen schien bei dem Gastgeber eine Abneigung aufzubrechen die schon von Anfang an unter seiner wohleinstudierten Mimik verborgen lag. Die Gesprächspatner wurden immer lauter und lauter bis eine mit vor Abscheu bebende Stimme laut rief: "Wir Blacks werden niemals knien!"

Die Leibwächter erwachten aus ihrer Reglosigkeit und langten mit ihren Händen tief in ihre Umhänge. Wenige Sekunden später brach die Tür auf und weitere Gestalten in schwarz weißen Uniformen stürmten in den Saal. Die Situation eskalierte, drei weitere Personen, eine Frau und zwei junge Erwachsene traten hinter dem Gastgeber ein, die Familienähnlichkeit war eindeutig. Blitze rasten aus ihren erhobenen Stäben in die Masse der schwarzgewandeten. Sie pralten auf verschwomme Schilde und wurden in das antike Möbiliar abgelenkt. Druckwellen rasten durch den Raum und erschütterten die Umstehnden als der Familienvater begann die Eindringlinge anzugreifen. Der Raum war erhellt durch die Lichter der Flüche und durch die zunehmenden Brände welche durch fehlgeleitete Zauber entstanden waren. Zwei der Magier waren der Macht frei tobenden Magie nicht gewachsen und ihre Schilde zerbarsten mit lautem Schall. Ihre Körper wurden wie Puppen durch die Luft gewirbelt und trafen auf die Wände. Sie fielen mit verdrehten Gliedmaßen und lose umherschlackernden Köpfen auf den Boden und wurden langsam von dem Feuer erfasst.  
Der Kampf jedoch tobte weiter und die Übermacht zeigte bereits nach kurzer Zeit Wirkung. Die Frau und einer der jungen Männer wurden erfasst und durch die pure Macht der wirkenden Kräfte vernichtet. Während der überlebende zu Boden sank und die Hand nach seinem gefallenen Bruder ausstreckte stellte sich Cygnus Black, Oberhaupt der Familie Black, mit ausgestreckten Armen aufrecht gegen den Feind. Lord Voldemort ging langsam auf ihn zu, hob seinen Zauberstab, blickte ihn mit leichten Bedauern an und feuerte.

Am Rande des Tals trat ein weiterer junger Mann, fast noch ein Kind, aus einem Höhleneingang hervor und blickte mit tränenverschleierten Augen auf das Inferno was sich vor seinen Augen abspielte. Das Herrenhaus stand in Flammen und die Türme begannen einzustürzen. Das Brennen hob sich grell vom dunkler Himmel ab und erhellte sein Gesicht. Es blickte mit einem Ausdruck endlosen Hasses auf die Trümer seines gesammten Lebens. Hanno Black drehte sich langsam um und schritt in die Dunkelheit.


	3. Tradition

**II. Tradition**

**24. September 1998**

Hanno stoplerte über eine Wurzel und fluchte leise vor sich hin. Seit zwei Tagen kämpfte er sich durch die Wildnis Schottlands und versuchte nun grade einen steilen Bergkam empor zukletter. Es gab sicher auch einen anderen Weg, doch die einzigen Errinerungen die er an sein Ziel hatte waren 7 Jahre alt. Mit 9 Jahren hatte ihm sein Vater alle Besitztümer der Familie gezeigt, auf das der Stólz auf die Vorfahren wüchse und er in Ausnahmesituationen auch alleine einen Fluchpunkt habe.

Er hätte nie erwartet das er diese Möglichkeit schon so bald brauchen würde. Stehts war ihm das heimsche Herrenhaus als die Erfüllung aller Träume im Hinblick auf den Wohnort vorgekommen und er hatte sich nicht ausmalen können es zu verlassen. Doch nun suchte er verzweifelt den Weg durch das Unterholz und verfluchte erneut das er es nicht geschaft hatte einen Besen aus den Trümern zu retten.

Auch wenn ihm der Krieg in England bestens bekannt gewesen war, genauso wie jedem anderen Magischen Blutes, so hatte er sich doch immer als Außenstehender gesehen. Sein uraltes, reines Blut sowie sein Name hatten ihn in Konservativen Kreisen stehts zu einem willkommen Gast gemacht. Und das viele Geld welches sein Vater jedes Jahr dem Ministerium zukommen ließ sowie allgemein das Familienimperium aus Wirtschaft und Politik hatten auch die andere Seite dazu gezwungen sich mit ihnen gut zustellen, selbst wenn der Name Black, trotz des postum begnadigten Sirius Black seinen alten Ruf der Dunkelheit nicht im mindesten eingebüßt hatte.

Der Krieg selbst hatte in den letzten Jahren eine deutliche Wende erfahren. Auch wenn offiziell noch das Ministerium die Kontrolle über England besaß, so stand doch ein Großteil der Bevölkerung schon längst nicht mehr hinter ihm. Jahre der Misswirtschaft und Koruption hatten die Zauberer ausbluten lassen und der Wunsch nach einem Umsturz existierte schon lange vor Voldemort. Doch seine Parolen und die Projektion des Feindbildes auf die Muggelgeborenen und ihre Nachkommen ließen ihn rasch an Einfluss gewinnen. Was gab es besseres als einen Feind welcher nur einen Bruchteil der Bevölkerung ausmachte, vom Ministerium unterstützt wurde und durch moderne Anschauungsweisen und Ideen rasch an Einfluss gewann. Die alten Familien, Malfoy, Lestrange McKinley und andere des hohen Blutadels stellten sich schnell hinter ihn und führten die Masse der unzufriedenen Reinblüter an.

Während Black so über die verschiedensten Dinge nachsann, sich auf den Weg konzentrierte und versuchte möglichst nicht an seine tote Familie zu denken durchbrach er eine Buschreihe und sah in ein gewaltiges Tal, gefüllt mit großen Wiesen und einigen kleinen Wäldchen. Das Tal wurde von hohen Bergen eingerahmt und an seinem Ende erhob sich eine stolze Burg. Drei große Türme sowie ein Befestigungswall schirmten den Bergfried vom Tal ab. In seinem Rücken erhob sich eine gewaltige Felswand die offensichtlicherweise von Tunneln durchzogen war.

Castle Black stand seit etwa 200 Jahren leer und war zuletzt während einer Schlacht zwischen zwei Clans als letzter Rückzugsort genutzt worden. Seitdem hatte niemand mehr dort gewohnt und auch die Hauselfen hatten es schon lange nicht mehr betreten. Hanno wusste es würde eine Menge Arbeit sein auch nur einen Bruchteil wieder zur alter Pracht zu bringen, doch er wusste auch das es sich lohnen würde.

**1. Oktober 1998**

Eine Horde von kleinen Hauselfen wuselte durch den ehemaligen Trohnsaal. Dort wo ehemals der Hausherr saß stand nun eine kleine Elfe welche mit lauten Rufen verzweifelt versuchte die anderen koordiniert Aufgaben zuzuweisen, was zusätzlich durch die ständigen Versorgungsengpässe erschwert wurde. Durch dieses Gewusel kämpfte sich Hanno, er war auf dem Weg von der Biblitothek in die neu renovierten Räume in denen sich die Pentagramme befanden. Er war schon vor einigen Tagen auf einige Formeln gestoßen welche sich für ihn lohnenswert anhörten.

Wichtig schienen ihm auf den ersten Blick diejenigen welche seine persönliche Leistungsfertigkeit steigern würden. Doch grade mit Blick auf die Zukunft schienen auch jene welche der Heilung, Beschörung und Zerstörung gewidmet waren ihren Nutzen zu haben. Sein aktuelles Ziel jedoch war weniger die Durchführung als die Überprüfung der Vorräte an Kerzen, Kräutern und ähnlichem, sowie einige Test welche die undurchlässigkeit der Bannkreise zeigen würden. Auch wenn er großes Vertrauen in die Fertigkeiten seiner Elfen hatte so war er doch nicht bereit ihnen sein Leben so leichsinnig anzuvertrauen.

**3. Oktober 1998**

Hanno kniete vor einer Reihe aus alten Steinsagrophagen in die sich vier neue aus blaßem Mamor eingereiht hatten. Hier wurden die Toten der Familie Black bereits seit Jahrhunderten nach ihrem Tod aufgebahrt und auch schließlich beerdigt. Hanno liefen stumm Tränen über das Gesicht, doch trotz seines offensichtlichen Schmerzes schien sein Gesicht keine Emotionen zu verraten. Mit eiserner Ruhe langte er in die Tiefen seines Mantels und beförterte einen scheinbar uralten Ritualdolch hervor. Ohne einen Muskel seines Gesichtes zu verziehen zog er die Waffe jeweils einmal längs über seine entblößten Unterarme. Dann hob er seinen Kopf, und malte mit beiden blutverschmierten Händen keltische Symbole, erst auf den Boden danach auf sein bleiches Gesicht. Nach einigen Minuten bewegungslosen Schweigens erhob er sich, verbeugte sich einmal tief vor den Gräbern und verließ die Katakomben ohne sich einmal umzudrehen.

Wäre in diesem Augenblick jemand zugegen gewesen welcher in der Lage gewesen wäre diese Runen zu lesen so hätte er mit Schaudern festgestellt das ihr Urheber bei seinem eigenen Blut und seiner Seele ein Rachversprechen gegenüber seinen Vorfahren gegeben hatte.


	4. Asche

**Asche**

26. August 1998

Es war ein ganz normaler Tag. Seit einigen Stunden hatte es aufgehört zu regnen und die Sonne schien langsam den Durchbruch durch die grauen Wolken zu schaffen. Der Weg aus Erde und festgetretenem Kies war wegen der ständigen Regenfällen der letzten Wochen leicht aufgeweicht und die vielen teuer und edel aussehenden Lederschuhe sowie die passenden Paare elegant und nicht weniger teuer aussehenden Stöckelschuhe würden normalerweise einsinken und wären schon nach wenigen Minuten ruiniert gewesen, hätten nicht die Zauber welche die Qualitätschneider eingewebt hatten, die Schuhe vor dererleih geschützt. In diesem kleinen Park hatte sich ein Großteil der Elite der Zaubererwelt versammelt um gemeinsam den Tod des Ehepaares Black sowie seiner beiden Kinder zu betrauern. Der Letztgeborene welcher nun das Erbe einer der mächtigsten Familien Englands antreten sollte stand in einem maßgeschneiderten Anzug vor der wartenden Menge. Auch wenn offiziell jede der Anwesenden Personen wichtige Positionen im Ministerium hatte, oder dort wenigsten regelmäßig ein und ausging so hieß dies noch lange nicht das auch jede dieser Personen dem Konzept der Demokratie zugeneigt war. So teilte sich die Menge feinsäuberlich in drei verschiedene Kader welche jeweils strikt getrennt in Kleingruppen aufgeteilt den Platz verstopften. Dort waren einmal diejenigen, die Erzkonservativen, von denen inoffiziell jeder wusste das sie für den Dunklen Lord arbeiteten. Dann war dort eine große Gruppe die nicht bereit war das Wohl ihrer Familie sowie die Zukunft derselben aufs Spiel zu setzen nur um eine eventuell flüchtige Politik zu vertreten. Hanno erinnerte sich nur zu gut wie er einst mit seinem Vater in dieser Gruppe der Beerdigung des alten Malfoy gelauscht hatte. Oder die Hochzeit von den McKenzies. Doch er erinnerte sich auch an Anlässe wo sie gemeinsam mit den Malfoys, den Lestranges und anderen Familien der dunklen Seite Bankette besucht und Teeabende abgehalten hatten. Doch nie in seinem Leben hatte er Kontakt zu den anderen gehabt. Jenen die zumeist nur kamen weil es die Höflichkeit gebot. In der ersten Reihe stand Dumbledore gemeinsam mit McGonagle. Und hinter ihnen schien sich jede einzelne wichtige Person einzureihen welche Dumbeldore hatte auftreiben können. Auroren welche höhere Positionen besetzten oder vertraten standen Seite an Seite mit Professoren von Hogwarts und Helden des ersten Krieges.  
Hanno zog einen kleinen zusammengefalteten Zettel aus der Tasche seiner Anzughose und legte ihn vor sich auf das Rednerpult. Er begann langsam und leise zu reden und steigerte sich dann immer weiter in seine Rolle hinein. Den Zettel hätte er eigentlich nicht gebraucht, die Worte waren in seinem Gedächtnis eingebrannt, die Gesten und die gelegentlichen Pausen um seiner Betroffenheit Ausdruck zu gewähren waren ihm in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen. Er brauchte diese Rede nicht, er hatte bereits Abschied genommen.  
Als sich einige Zeit später die Gesellschaft auflösten und den Park verließ um die Kutschen oder einen der bereitstehenden Busse zu nehmen, je nach Traditionbewusstsein und Geld, kamen viele andere nach vorne um noch einmal persönlich mit ihm zu reden. Hanno blickte durch die Gruppe aus schwarzen Gestalten und sah Dumbledore in die Augen, nickte einmal kurz. Dumbledore sah ihn kurz durchdringend an und nickte dann erhaben zurück.

**1. September**

Hanno schritt gemächlich über den überfüllten Bahnsteig und betrachtete interessiert das Treiben der Menschenmenge. Er sah die vielen Erstklässler welche unter Tränen Abschied von ihren Eltern nahmen, die vielen Älteren Studenten denen die Umarmungen und Tätscheleien ihrer Eltern sichtbar peinlich waren. Er sah aber auch die Auroren, von denen ein wahrhaft gewaltiges Aufgebot in den Schatten des Daches fernab der Menge stand und diejenigen welche sich möglichst unauffällig unter diese gemischt hatten um sofort auf mögliche Gefahren reagieren zu können. Auch wenn der Bahnsteig ebenso wie die Winkelgasse und das St. Mungos von dem Dunklen Lord offiziell als neutrales Gebiet bezeichnet worden waren, so verließ man sich doch nicht auf sein Wort und versuchte einem eventuellen Fiasko vorzubeugen. Auch wenn sein Gesicht seinbar nur ein mildes Interesse wiederspiegelte, so zeigte sich für einen geübten Beobachter ein leicht wehmütiger Zug auf seinem Gesicht ab. Er stieg in den Zug und beanspruchte ein Abteil für sich selbst. Auch wenn er später noch in das Abteil der Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprecher musste um dort seine Anweisungen für sein 6. Jahr entgegenzunehmen, so hatte er doch zunächst vor mit einigen seiner Freunden und einigen potenziellen Verbündeten in Kontakt zu treten. Die erste Person welche sich unter Seufzen in sein Abteil quetsche und sich auf einen der Sitze niederließ was Blaise. Während er im folgenden ein wenig Smalltalk führte und sich das Abteil weiter mit Slytherins der grauen Seite füllte, Nott, Humgey, Bletchley. Gemeinsam diskutierten sie ein wenig über Politik und aktuelle Geschehnisse wobei alle versuchten möglichst an dem heiklen Thema vorbei zu manövrieren.  
Nach einigen Minuten erlöste Black sie und verließ das Abteil um sich in Richtung des Vertrauensschlüerabteils zu bewegen.


End file.
